The Angel Atop My Tree
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: Roy's had that ornament for years. Who knew a kiss would cause this to happen. Roy wakes up and finds an angel that knows his name. AU! No powers.


The Angel atop My Tree

**Author's Note: So I was listening to Christmas songs on the radio today, aka Christmas Eve. I heard some lyrics that said, "You're the angel atop my tree." and this fanfic was born. I was watching YJ at the same time. The song being:**

Vince Vance & The Valiants: All I Want For Christmas Is You

**It's kind of like that movie, **Mannequin(1987) or Life-Size(2000)

**BTW I know it's late. buuuuut...I DO WHAT I WANT!**

**So. Yeah...AU No powers. There will be magic though.**

**PAIRINGS!: RA/Rob, Red Arrow/Robin, Roy/Dick**

**Started: 12/24/12**

**Finished:**

* * *

**Six Days till Christmas**

**11:20 PM**

Roy glared at the department store window in front of him. Christmas was in six days. Great. Now he had to go and buy gifts for his friends. Yes, he procrastinated, grow up. Now, he would have to deal with the emotional roller coaster that came with it.

Wally's family would always have a Christmas party and he'd invite Artemis. Artemis would bring her sister. Then, Roy'd have to deal with the annual one night stand. Jade was never one to settle down with one guy forever. He wasn't either, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He would never admit it, but he wished there was someone out there for him.

That was when he noticed a small decoration in the window. It was a little angel on top of the large, decked out Christmas tree. The little angel had short black hair and painted blue eyes. It was probably a manufacturing mistake.

It had large white wings, that were far to big for its body. The wings were attached to the large plastic robe with gold trim. It's tiny halo was attached to a little gold headband with a silver wire. It's hands were at it's sides, probably another manufacturing mistake.

Yet, there was something about the little angel that he liked. He had to have it.

* * *

**Six Days till Christmas**

**11:38 PM**

Roy glared at the little angel on his couch. _Why_ did he have to buy it? He didn't even _have_ a tree. He should take it back. He was trying to actually, but every time he grabbed the receipt, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He sighed and gave up. He'd return it tomorrow.

This continued for three years.

* * *

**Three years later, Six Days till Christmas**

**11:20 PM**

Roy glared at the angel on his dresser. Three years. He'd had it for three years. He stomped over, grabbing the angel off the shelf. He continued to stomp into the living room.

He let out a cry of frustration and threw the angel across the room. It bounced off the couch and fell on the floor. Roy gasped and ran over to the little angel. He looked it over and saw that there were no cracks on the angel's porcelain face. It's hair was slightly ruffled, and the eyes were faded.

"Maybe I should fix that."

Roy pulled out some old paints that Wally bought him as a joke. There was a nice blue in there. He smiled when he finished. The lighter blue was better. Now, the angel had beautiful light blue eyes. Perfect. He kissed the top of the angel's head, and set it down on his bedside table. It would probably dry over night.

He crashed from the double shift he had worked the previous night. The bed was so warm and inviting.

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**12:01 AM**

Roy jumped up. He was forced awake by a blue light. He let out a loud shout of surprise and practically fell out of his bed. The freakin' angel was growing! Now, it looked human. It's...no, His eyes fluttered open. They were an inhuman blue. His hair was black and soft. His skin a pale porcelain, his cheeks were rosy.

His eyes observed the room in awe. When his gaze hit Roy, his face broke into a large grin. He shouted, "Roy!" in a voice that sounded like birdsong. The angel jumped off his spot on the table and hugged Roy. Said archer was suddenly knocked out(He did _not_ faint!).

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**9:00 AM**

Roy groaned and rubbed his eyes. That was some dream last night. He let out a manly shout of shock and jumped behind the couch, brandishing a pillow.

"What the hell?!"

"Well, aren't you manly."

"Wha?"

The angel was sitting on the chair, across from the couch he had been laying on. The angel was now dressed in a red hoodie that Wally had left a while back. He had on jeans that a girl had left. He eyed Roy like _he_ was crazy, before sticking his hand out.

"I'm Dick. Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you."

"You have a name? I bought you in the department store!"

"It was a Macy's! And...actually...a thing...Happened a while back..."

"Okay, explain."

"Uh, a few years ago, I was with my d...my friend, Bruce. I ran off without him, and somehow got that unasterous spell put on me. I was stuck in that window ever since."

Roy stared at him for a long time.

"So...I just have to get you back to your friend?"

"Actually...no."

"What?"

"The fairy tale stuff. The kiss of true love. The kiss before doesn't count. I kind of have to find someone to love me and kiss me...before Christmas. Or...I turn back into a tree decoration.."

"What? How?"

"Could I stay here? Just saying, you threw _and_ dropped me. On top of that, you're kind of a pervert. Making me watch you get undressed and you took off my clothes. That bag wasn't very comfortable either."

"You were a doll!"

"Who's going to believe that?"

"...Fine. No funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**11:50 AM**

Dick took a large bite out of the hamburger in his hands. He moaned at the taste. Roy stared at him for a few moments, before saying, "So, you like hamburgers?"

"Not Particularly. You just love _everything_ when you haven't eaten for three _years_."

"Right..."

Roy had to lend Dick a coat. The coat he was wearing was an old one, but it was still too big for him. It was dark red. There was fake, black fur on the cuffs and hood. It was actually...kind of cu-

"HEY, ROY!"

"Shit...Hi, Wally."

Wally ran over to them, a cheesy grin on his face. He saw Dick, and Roy knew Wally was going to do something.

"Hey there, beautiful. What's your name?"

"Richard, but I prefer Dick."

"That's what she said."

Dick just rolled his eyes and said, "Really? Like I haven't heard that before. Want to sit down, freckle boy?"

Wally frowned, but sat down.

"If you're going to make a nickname, can it be at least something cool? Like...kid flash or something. I'm a fast runner."

"KF?"

"Sounds good. Hey, I'm having a party on Christmas Eve..."

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**1:34 PM**

Dick really hit it off with Wally. He'd been invited to the party along with Roy. You would think that Roy would be happy to get the angel out of his house. Of course Roy was...he was just angry about Wally's annoying as hell laugh, and how Wally was looking at Dick.

Dick didn't notice he was angry. He just smiled, "That was nice of him. You have some fun friends, Roy."

Roy grunted in response, he wasn't in the mood. Dick pouted, but his eyes lit up at something he saw in the park. Roy blushed, completely forgetting his anger.

"Ice skating!" He looked at Roy, "Roy, please, can we go? Please!?"

Roy was about to say no, but he was completely thrown. The sudden attack of cuteness was overwhelming. Dick's eyes were sparkling. His nose and cheeks were flushed from the cold. His crystal blue eyes were complemented by the snow surrounding them.

Roy gave up, "All right."

* * *

Roy finished tying his laces on the rental ice skates. Dick smiled as Roy led him onto the ice. He whispered, "I've never done this before."

Roy sighed, "Don't worry, it's just like walking, only with blades on your feet."

"O-okay..."

Dick gripped Roy's hands in fear, but stopped and regained his balance. He blushed and looked up at Roy. Roy was smiling softly. Dick's blush intensified, and he looked down at the ice. Roy loosened his grip, and slowly lead Dick onto the rink.

After a while, Dick had gotten the hang of it and was skating all over the place. Roy watched Dick in awe. He was a natural, and the happiness he was radiating was blinding. Roy was happy just to watch him for a while. That is, until Dick suddenly slipped.

Roy was amazed with how the boy seemed to back flip and catch himself, only he slipped again, landing on his butt. Roy skated over and picked up the shocked boy.

"You all right?"

Dick looked up at him with those big blue eyes and said, "Yes."

Roy blushed when he realized he'd pulled the smaller boy onto his chest. Dick was already blushing, but he clung to Roy. Roy pushed Dick away, muttering an apology.

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**3:14 PM**

Roy stared at Dick. He was wearing a too big t-shirt he'd won at a street side vendor. Dick was smiling as he handed Roy his favorite type of coffee.

"How do you know my favorite?"

"I've lived with you for _three years_, Roy."

"Oh...you saw all that?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. Not very asterous, but some things've come in handy now."

"Oh..."

They trailed off into an odd silence. Then, it was broken by Dick suddenly wincing in pain. Roy turned to him, "What?"

"I burned my tongue."

Roy grabbed Dick's face with both hands and said, "Let me see."

Dick stuck out his tongue. Roy sighed, "It looks fine."

"Uh...Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me now?"

Roy realized that he was extremely close to Dick's face. Dick was blushing, his eyes darting everywhere but Roy's. Roy felt his face heat up as he released the smaller boy. Dick decided that his cocoa was amazing at that moment and wanted to talk about it.

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**4:03 PM**

Dick glared at the Macy's window in disgust. Roy smiled, "Don't like the set up?"

Dick glared back at him, "You should know by now that I wouldn't. The lady who sets it up is way to rough. She almost tore my head off."

Roy laughed then dragged Dick into the store.

"What're you doing?"

Roy smirked, "Why don't we go save some poor defenseless ornaments?"

The smaller boy's eyes lit up and he looked like Christmas came early.

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**6:34 PM**

"I can't believe you spent that much money on me."

Dick had all of the ornaments surrounding him. It was amazing. He was in the process of placing every single one on the tree Roy'd bought him. He had a huge grin on his face as he gazed into Roy's eyes. Roy smiled back, happy for once instead of the ultimate grouch.

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**7:10 PM**

"Roy! Get the cookies!"

Roy ran into the kitchen and quick pulled them out, saving the delicious treats. Dick walked over with two glasses of milk, "You wanna test them?"

"Sure."

They were perfect, but Roy wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching Dick talk about the perfect cookie recipe. He'd learned it from a butler named Alfred.

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**8:04 PM**

They were curled up on the couch together as they watched reruns of old Christmas movies. They Roy wrapped an arm around Dick, both of them blushed.

"It's cold..."

Dick stood up and walked away. Roy felt his heart plummet. He knew he'd messed up. Dick came back in the room with a big blanket. He smiled and wrapped it around their legs. Roy blushed at how close Dick was getting.

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**10:43 PM**

"Uh...Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Roy blushed and forced out, "You can sleep in my bed. I-I'll take the couch."

Dick nodded his thanks and went into the bedroom. Roy's blush got worse. Dick was sleeping in his bed.

* * *

**Five Days till Christmas**

**11:50 PM**

Roy heard the soft shuffling of feet. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dick, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. _His_ t-shirt and sweatpants. Roy felt his face heating up again.

"R-Roy?"

"Yeah, Dick?"

"Can I sleep by you? I...I had a n-"

Both of them were blushing.

"It's fine. Come on."

Roy made room for Dick on the couch. They were both too tired to realize that they could've slept on the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whelp, it seems I've accidentally made a Christmas themed thing. I'm in the spirit, great. All righty then, there it is, I'll continue later.**

**The story of how it was born:**

**It was Christmas Eve 2012, and I got bored. So I started listening to music. Then, I worked on this. Unfortunately, I can only work on holiday themed things when I'm in the mood. So I've been unable to finish chp 1 till now. XD**


End file.
